


the brightest soul that ever was

by merbearthewholockian



Series: the archangel and the seraph universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, M/M, S4/S5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Castiel protects the human race while waiting for Samael to return. He doesn't have to look further than Sam Winchester himself.





	the brightest soul that ever was

Castiel loved humanity.

He loved how resilient and resourceful they were.

He loved how much they took care of each other.

He loved how they could choose who was part of their family, regardless of the place they were born in.

Though he loved the humans, it seemed that individually, they only belonged to one of those categories. Some humans refused to help others, some were bent on destroying humanity, some were apathetic to their own family, and some were eager to throw away their life.

No matter how much Castiel wanted to see the good in them, he also believed there was something about the human race that was detrimental to his Father’s creation.

Until he met Sam Winchester.

\-----

His superiors had told him that Sam was destined to be evil. For some reason that Castiel couldn’t quite place, he didn’t believe that. There was something about Sam that was so familiar to him, as if he had known him from somewhere else.

He didn’t dare question his superiors, however, and left with Uriel to meet with Sam and Dean Winchester.

\-----

The seals to Lucifer’s cage kept breaking, and Castiel tried to figure out why Sam’s soul was unusually bright while trying to prevent the breaking.

He first thought it was because he was destined to be the vessel for the Morningstar. Castiel quickly dismissed the idea because Sam’s soul would have had a tint of darkness to it from the Mark.

He then thought it was because his soul was abnormally large for a human. He was about to settle on that theory when it all suddenly made sense.

\------

He had returned to the panic room after being dragged back to Heaven for reprogramming. Castiel was determined to redeem himself in his superiors’ eyes. He would not fail in making sure the apocalypse would stay on track.

Once he got to the door, however, things changed.The demon blood began to leave Sam’s system, and Castiel immediately understood why Sam’s soul was so bright.

Sam Winchester was Samael reborn.

Castiel wanted to stay and help Sam, but his commanders were ordering him to return. Castiel didn’t want to go back to serve them. He opened the panic room door, and fled the property before anyone could see him. If he couldn’t help Sam there, he would make sure he was protected from Lucifer’s grace.

So he hid near the chapel where Lucifer would be released and waited.

\-----

When Sam killed Lilith and held Ruby so that Dean could do the same, Castiel sprang into action. As soon as the Cage began to open, he grabbed both Dean and Sam and flew them both out of there. He noticed an airplane flying nearby and placed Dean on it, knowing that he would be safe despite his fears of planes.

He took Sam and landed in a nearby forest, and hoped that Sam would be awake soon. They had much to talk about. 

\-----

Castiel was leaning against a nearby tree when Sam began to stir.

He jumped up and rushed over to Sam in order to help him sit up.

Sam squinted and said, “Castiel? Is that you?”

“Yes, Sam. It is me.” Castiel said gently.

“Thank you.” Sam said as he slowly rose into a seated position.

“For what?” Castiel tilted his head.

“For everything. For saving me from Lucifer, for saving me from Heaven, and for protecting my grace, Castiel.” Sam looked down and gave Castiel a soft smile.

“You….you remember who you are?” Castiel was stunned.

“I do now. When Lucifer was released and I was exposed to his grace, it unlocked all my memories of who I once was. Thank you, little seraph.”

Castiel looked away, then pulled a glowing vial from a pocket inside the trench coat. “I kept your grace as close to me as possible. You know, Sam, I wondered why your soul was so bright for the longest time. It took me until you were detoxing from the demon blood to realize that your soul was just a small piece of your grace.”

Sam smiled. “You are absolutely right, Cas.”

“Do…do you want your grace back, sir?” Castiel shakily asked.

“Like I’ve said before, Cas, there’s no need to call me sir. And if you’re ready, we can start the process.”

Castiel got one last look at Sam as a human before he said anything. He would miss Sam Winchester greatly.

“If you are ready, then let us proceed.” Castiel opened the vial and the bluish grace with streaks of silver and gold slowly rose out of it and towards its rightful owner.

Sam opened his mouth and let the grace come to him. The forest disappeared as the light of the grace illuminated it. When it was over, Castiel turned his head back and saw the glorious sight before him.

Samael had returned.

\------

When the light died down, Samael stood there with his six wings extending out far beyond the physical plane.

Castiel had forgotten how beautiful Sam’s true form was. He was excited to get to know him once more.

He knelt down and moved his own wings in a sign of submission. Castiel was shocked when he felt wings wrap around him and surround him with a loving energy.

He looked up to see Sam standing there with the biggest smile on his face. “What is it with you and kneeling, Castiel? You are just as important as I am. You don’t need to kneel for someone that is your equal.”

“But I’m just a seraph.”

“A seraph who broke with Heaven to protect humanity. A seraph who pulled the Righteous Man from hell. A seraph who protected my human self even when he was told I was the boy with the demon blood. You deserve to be worshipped, Castiel.”

Sam placed a kiss on top of Castiel’s head. Castiel let himself be surrounded by Sam and all of his glory. Maybe he didn’t need to serve Heaven after all.

The archangel sighed and moved his wings. Castiel let out a whine when the energy left him.

“Now we must find a way to stop my brothers from destroying the planet. I’m not sure what Lucifer will do now that he doesn’t have a true vessel in play, but we must be on guard. Are you with me, Cas?”

Castiel nodded once. “Whatever you need me to do.”

Sam smiled once more. “Then let’s get Dean and hit the road. We got work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO SASTIEL!
> 
> Also pls be my friend on Tumblr @smashalecki. :)


End file.
